


Don't You Dare

by riversong_sam



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), F/M, criminal minds - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 05:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-SamWord count: 239Paring: Derek Morgan x ReaderWarning: angst and lil fluff





	Don't You Dare

“Derek" you screamed as he took a bullet in the chest.  
“Agent down! Agent down corner of Laffitee and main. Send an ambulance "You say into your radio rushing to him and pressing on his wound.  
"Derek stay with me ya hear me. Don’t you dare die on me” you feel yourself crying as you stare at him keep as much of his blood in his body as you can until help arrives.  
“I love you” he gasps for air.  
“I love you too damnit don’t leave us Derek please fight I’m pregnant.”   
***   
You ride with him to the hospital where they got you cleaned up and in a pair of scrubs until the rest of the team arrived. Spence was bringing your clothes.  
“How is he?” Hotch asks appearing by your side.   
“In surgery won’t know much until after.” You reply on autopilot.   
“He’ll be ok he’s a fighter.” Gideon says quietly.  
“He better be I’m pregnant.”   
“This may not be the time but congrats ” Spencer says handing you your clothes.  
“Thanks.” You take them “I’m going to change ” with that you leave the team for the bathroom. Emerging serval minutes later.   
“Miss (Y/L/N)? A doctor questions   
You look up, "Yes?”   
“Your partner was touch and go a while but he’s stable you may see him.”   
You and the team breathe a sigh of relief. He was ok. For better or worse he was ok.


End file.
